Kyo's First Onigiri
by Dark-Morpheus
Summary: Basically short stories in the life of little Kyo...And his life can be confusing sometimes.
1. Kyo\'s first onigiri

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket . . . I wish I did. I could make all of the characters go crazy.

Yay! This is my first story. So comments or criticisms would actually be very helpful! This is Bagel by the way. And, it's 1:49 a.m. I was eating pixie sticks . . . And this is about little Kyo and the 1st few days he was with Kazuma. It was originally a story about some original characters, but it reminded me of Kyo and Kazuma and I thought someone should finally add a story the account.

Kazuma had only taken Kyo in for repentance. It was hard getting to know the boy. He was so quiet. Whenever he did talk, he seemed angry. It was no surprise, he was probably the 1st one to take Kyo seriously, all because he was a "cat." So that's why he was out so early in the morning. He needed to think on all this.

Kyo was just a little boy after all. He woke up early as usual and went straight to the kitchen, picked up a plate, sat down all ready to eat. Wait. Something was missing. And being the little boy he was, he got nervous, but tried to convince himself all was right and it was just him. He wasn't a sissy. No, he wasn't! Yuki was!

Besides, Kazuma was here. He taught people how to beat up other people. People who taught the art of beating up people know how to beat up people. At least they should . . . They'd better! So Kyo waited. Then it hit him . . . There was _no_ food! He would have to make some. But he had no idea how. Except for the use of this weird cooking utensil. That was where it always was, on the counter. Now what?

Well, something was tugging at the back of his simply complex head. He shrugged it off and went back to figuring out what to do after finding the cooking contraption. He-finally- wondered why there wasn't already food to begin with. Kazuma always makes the food. But . . . there was no food . . . Maybe Kazuma was still asleep. But he always woke up earlier than he himself did.

Kyo decided to go check. Without even realizing that he hadn't been anywhere further into the house than the kitchen except for once when he first got there. He'd never had any reason to wander into the "west side." So he mustered up all memories of that one time, to venture forth into the unknown! Although he hesitated, he gathered himself and started to venture forth into the unknown! The first step to venture forth into the unknown is to take the first step of the venture into the unknown! (A/N: Alright I'll stop with the venture forth into the unknown thing.) And that's what he did.

The creak of the floorboards spooked him and he jumped back, hitting his head on the wall. He stood up and rubbed his head. Then he tired again, stepping more carefully this time, surprisingly this caused an even louder creak. But he wasn't surprised this time after realizing what it was.

"Ok," he told himself as he reached a 'fork in the road', "Right, left, or straight ahead?" He did know the difference. He did!

Since he couldn't remember which way, he settled for the alternative.

"HELLO!" he yelled out. When no one answered, he called out again. Still, nothing. He then screamed his little lungs out saying "hello" and holding it out for what seemed like and amazingly long time, even though it really wasn't.

No one was home. He was alone! Home alone! His first thought was of 'scaredness'. He was alone! He ran back down the hall to his seat.

He just sat there. While sitting there, he eased his mind by thinking on both sides of this problem at hand. For one thing, he was alone, no one was there. For another, he was _alone no one was there!_ He laughed mischievously. But laughing mischievously made him remember he was hungry. So what was there to eat?

Well, he figured, somewhere along the line he would have to learn how to cook. Why not now?

Filled with new enthusiasm and self-confidence, he set to work diligently. What could he make? His head was swimming in culinary dishes. However, he knew his limits and his own abilities, and he didn't want to take hours with this whole cooking thing, there was trouble making to be done! So what would be simple enough? The answer hit him earlier than realizing that he had the freedom of mischief.

Onigiri!

3 hours later

There was food on the wall, food, plates, bowls, pots, pans, knives, all over the floor. And even some deadly sporks stuck in the ceiling. He was covered in rice, plum juice, and anything else you can put in a riceball's back, but Kyo had ended up successful! He had succeeded! He had made onigiri and after one sample taste, he concluded that they tasted pretty good too.

He held it in his hands, with one bite chunk missing. He stared at it, when he heard unmistakably , Kazuma's footsteps.

"Well..." Kazuma said looking around the havocked kitchen.

Kyo turned to face him. He held out his hands.

"Onigiri!" he said smiling.

All the sudden, Kazuma didn't think he had anything to worry about with Kyo. At least, not for a little while. He'd worry when the time came to worry. Right now, everything was fine, and would be for quie some time. He could relax for a bit more.

He tasted some of Kyo's 'first culinary achievement' and thought,"...He cooks better than I do..."


	2. Shots and a button

Wow. People said that Bagel was good...But this is Nena.

Disclaimer-See chapter one.

It had been a few weeks since Kyo came to live with Kazuma and finally he was talking more. Well, it was more like yelling, a lot of yelling. That was okay though, it was better than him staring at you with those big , round eyes...

Today, they had gotten in the car. Kyo had never been in a car before and he kept moving around in the back . It was amazing they hadn't crashed yet, what with Kyo distracting Kazuma so much. But they finally made it.

Kazuma didn't think he should tell Kyo exactly where they were. He would make a big fuss or something.

Kyo got out of the car. Although he did wonder where they were, he didn't say anything.

Kazuma's first thought was, "Maybe he's been here before..." Thinking that was it, he didn't tell Kyo what this place was.

After going in, they had to go up the elevator. Kazuma was about to press the button when-

"NO! I want to press it! I WANT TO PRESS THE BUTTON!" was shouted at him.

"Go ahead," he answered and stepped back. Kyo walked toward elevator when he was pushed out of the way by a little girl who wanted to press the button. She got there first. Kyo stood there with little anger marks all over his head. Kazuma smiled at the priceless expression.

Kyo noticed and walked over to Kazuma. "Why are you laughing! I'm a disgrace! I let a girl push me out of the way! I lost!" he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Kazuma whispered back..

"We're waiting for the next one so I can press it!" Kyo said decisively.

The girl's mother caught up to them. "Tohru, that wasn't nice. You shouldn't push people."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to push you! I wasn't thinking! You can press it inside ok?" she rushed up at Kyo.

"Um...Okay?" Kyo answered back, unsure of how to react to the onslaught of apologies.

The elevator finally dinged and opened. The girl called Tohru was right! There were buttons inside too!

Once at the right floor. Kyo followed Tohru and her mom out of the elevator. Tohru suddenly turned on him.

"Hello! My name is Tohru Honda! What's yours?"

"Um...Kyooo..." he answered. Kazuma started to get a little worried here. What if she bumped into him? That could be a problem, but he let them talk anyway.

"Hello, Kyo! Do you know where we're going!" Tohru said really excitedly.

"Uh, in there," Kyo answered when Kazuma held open the door. Inside there was a desk where both Tohru's mom and Kazuma walked up to. There were also other kids, some coloring, some watching the tv or watching the fish tank.

Tohru dragged Kyo over to the fish tank and started talking to him. They waited awhile with a few outbursts from Kyo like , "No that's not true! Trains have ghosts in them!" or , without any idea what they were talking about, Kyo snatched one of the nearby crayons and said "And then they go like this" and he snapped the crayon in half for emphasis to make his point.

Finally Kyo's name got called and he went to the other side of the door and take to an overly colorful and bright room.

"Okay," the woman said. "Could you roll up your sleeve up please?"

"Okay," Kyo said wondering what the heck was going on. The woman turned his head to the right away from her.

After a few minutes he was told he could go and was handed a lolipop. After entering the waiting room again, Tohru came up to him again.

"So did the shots hurt?" she asked.

"Shots?" he answered.

"You know, with the needles? My friends tell me they hurt a lot!"

"Needles?" Kyo was confused.

"Well you got some, otherwise they wouldn't have given you a sticker," she said mistaking the bandage for a sticker.

Kyo saw Kazuma outside through the glass door. "Well, I got to go," he said abruptly and went outside straight to Kazuma.

"How could you send me here! They stabbed me with these needles! It hurt really bad!" Kyo started.

"No they didn't, I heard your conversation with the girl, you didn't even notice," Kazuma answered.

"I was only saying that so I wouldn't look like a sissy!"

"So you only don't want to look like a sissy in front of that girl," Kazuma said.

"No! Girls have cooties, and they can tell when your scared," Kyo whispered back. "But I deserve something for going in there bravely."

"That's what the lollipop is for."

Kyo then stepped in front of Kazuma and held up the aforementioned candy. "Look. See how small it is? Seeee?"

"Fine, what do you want?" Kazuma said.

"To press the button!" Kyo answered.

I know, Bagel is a _much_ better writer than me, but I thought it was a good idea and I think I did pretty well. And if you're wondering why she's 'Bagel' it's because she has the same name as me but spelled different. But she was Bagel even before we met.


	3. The Forgotten Plan

Okay, so this is Em. Some people were confused so just look at the profile.

Disclaimer See chapter two.

* * *

It was a normal Saturday. Kyo and Kazuma were eating lunch when suddenly-

"Master, I want a pet, like a puppy or a dog . . . or a golden retriever . . . ," Kyo said.

"You can't have one."

"Whyyyy?" Kyo asked.

"Because you don't know how to take care of one and the yard's too small to keep a dog in," Kazuma answered.

"Let's keep it inside!"

"You're not keeping a dog inside."

"Fiiiiiine," Kyo said. But he had a plan, he could make Master crack . . .

Later that evening . . .

Kazuma was sitting on the couch watching the news. He felt a presence in the room and turned around to find no one there. He turned to the other side and there was Kyo, showing only his eyes above the couch.

"What is it now?" Kazuma asked.

"Why whatever do you mean?"Kyo said in a strange high-pitched voice.

"Never mind then . . . , "Kazuma said.

"What do you mean 'never mind then' I need to say something!" Kyo said.

"Go ahead and say it then."

"What type of creature would I be allowed to permit involvement upon this house?" Kyo said

"...Do you even know if that makes sense?" Kazuma asked.

" Not in the least."

"...Why are you talking like that?" Kazuma finally asked.

"..."

"..."

"I don't know . . . " Kyo said. "Sooo?"

"So what?"

" I asked you a question didn't I!" Kyo said angrily.

" Oh I guess you did . . . I don't know, something you could handle and control I guess," Kazuma said

"Hmm . . . Well, I _can_ talk to other cats . . . but they say weird things to me," Kyo said. And inside his head was conniving laughter.

"Like what?"

" Well yesterday, there was this one who said 'BEEP! You BEEP!'...But I don't know what that means . . . "

Kazuma started at him, surprised . . . Did Kyo just say that!

"Never say that again!" Kazuma said firmly.

"Why can't I say 'BEEP'?" he asked.

"Because it means something bad," Kazuma said, still in his 'state of shock.'

"Okay then," Kyo said and he walked away.

The next day:

They were eating lunch again. And again . . .

"So what pet can I get then?" Kyo asked.

"No pets," Kazuma answered.

"But don't I deserve one?"Kyo said trying to sound convincing

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" Kyo said . . . and then he thought it over. "Ok, fine, but wouldn't it teach me responsibilityyy?" Kyo tried to debate.

"No, you need that before," was his answer.

In the middle of the night:

They say TV makes people forget things and lose their brains cells. Well, let's say that an extreme case just happened to happen.

Kyo woke up the middle of the night, somewhat horrified. Tv had made him forget his plan . . . it had something to do with manipulating something with a word and coincidentally, he forgot what that word meant. Heck, he never really did know. Oh well he thought and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile . . .

Kazuma woke up in the middle of the night somewhat horrified. Reading had made him realize Kyo's plan . . . it had to do with that word that he said and manipulating him and coincidentally, he somehow knew that Kyo didn't know what that meant. Oh well he thought and went back to sleep.

The next morning . . .

They were eating lunch . . . again. Why not any other meal? Because, that's why!

"Oh, and I know what you were doing," Kazuma said out of nowhere.

"Uhhh . . . (lightbulb) Oh! Um yeah . . . " Kyo said. "Yeah, I won't remember . . . "

"Remember what?" Kazuma said confused.

"Um . . . I don't remember."

And thus, the rest of the years went on without one more mention of pets. But BEEP however, is now one of Kyo's favorite words and he says it quite often.

* * *

Ok, that's it! And the ending is based on what happened to me as I was writing this. I suddenly forgot what I wanted to happen. Maybe one day I'll remember. And I'm not sure what the word was or what it should have been so that's why! 


	4. Allowance

It's 2:09 a.m. And I am beginning to start to get tired. But I'm going to type this anyway. Enjoy.

Disclaimer-See chapter four.

* * *

Kyo had seen things on tv, but they cost money.

"Master, I need money," he said blandly one morning.

"What for?" Kazuma asked.

"Anything I want," Kyo answered as if stating the obvious. "Now gimme some!"

"I'm not made of money, you know," Kazuma answered.

"Well of course," Kyo said.

"It's an expression. It means you're going to have to earn it by working."

And thus, after what could have been a few minutes of conversation, had Kyo not made it more complicated than it needed to be, Kyo had learned what an allowance was. Sort of.

So the next day, Kyo started doing things around the house. Things he had no idea how to do. So, naturally, chaos ensued. But so far, that hasn't been unexpected.

After a few clattering of dishes breaking were heard, Kazuma went to go see what was going on.

"Kyo, do you know what you're doing?" he said upon coming across Kyo putting plates in the washing machine.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. It's just that you don't know what you're doing," Kazuma answered.

"Oh, I see," Kyo said. "What's the right way to do what I'm doing?"

A few hours later:

The house was sparkly clean all thanks to Kyo, who happened to ask Kazuma for money, which lead to Kyo trying to earn that money, but he was doing it the wrong way and was intervened by Kazuma who showed Kyo how to earn more money the right way. So, while Kazuma showed Kyo how to clean, by cleaning, the house got clean. Kyo sat and watched. After Kyo this to Kazuma, who was saying that Kyo wouldn't get any allowance because he didn't do anything, Kazuma had to comply with Kyo's wishes. It was mostly because there was too much yelling trying to explain this.

Next week:

"Can I have some more money?" Kyo asked once again.

"Not unless you do the work this time," was his answer.

"How about I pay you to do the work and then pay me?" Kyo tried to rationalize.

Kazuma was silent for a moment and then held out his hand for the money.

Sometime later:

When Kyo saw that no work was being done, he asked "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"No. I never actually said I would," Kazuma answered.

Kyo thought back and realized that it was true. "That's just cruel."

* * *

Now it's 2:57. I haven't been typing fast today. Blame my lack of sleep. I thought I drank some coffee. Oh wait it was decaf. Great, I've lost a minimal about of tallness for nothing. Oh well. 


	5. Discovery of the Ultimate Sugar

This is yet again Nena. And since no one else did. I'm going to answer the reviews! ...but when I'm done with the chappie . . . But I will. I never thought that something we came up with at one in the morning would be something people actually like. sparkly eyes Thanks to the miracle of pixie sticks! And I have no idea what this chapter is about . . . I'm just typing away . . .

Disclaimer-See chapter three.

There comes a day in every little kids life when they discover something. That something is: pixie sticks. Ever so full of sugary goodness, swirling with color, and so good. That day, for Kyo, is today. How did he find them? He was walking outside by himself, which he isn't allowed to do, when he saw a box in a trash can. A colorful bright box. The substance in the box didn't seem to have a reason to be thrown out. He took the box home with him.

Upon arriving home, he set the box down on the couch and stared at it. There were 'nutrition facts' on it, which meant you could eat the contents of the box. Excellent!

So then he tasted one of the magic sticks. And then another. Soon he was gouging them down and reeking havoc throughout the house. But, fortunately, nothing serious.

Soon, Kazuma came home. Upon seeing the sugar sticks he said, "Kyo, don't ever eat these again."

"But whyyy! It's exhilarating! Ah-woooooooooooeaiiiiiiiieeeagaichhhhshhhiiiieeeeooo!"

"You've had enough of these! I'm hiding them where you can't find them!"

"Master, noooooooo!" but there was nothing he could do.

The next day:

Kyo looked everywhere in the house he could think of. But the pixie sticks just couldn't be found. He searched time and time again, but to no avail. Eventually, he got tired of seeking out his beloved sugar sticks and fell asleep.

When he woke up, he knew Kazuma would already be home and was prepared to question the heck out of him to get answers.

He crept downstairs and went behind the couch again. And to his surprise-there were the pixie sticks and Master was eating them!

"HYPOCRITE!"

One of the shorter chapters. I think that turned out very good for just something I came up with. Well, as promised, the answers to reviews. And I'm using bold to keep it organized...I don't know why anyone needs to know...but it was bothering me for some reason. I'm not even sure the term is "shiny eyes" but that's what I call it.

**Kute Anime Kitty**: People think we're funny! We're loved! Well, here it is.

**Shannny2k:** More love! I'm so happy! I have a little brother . . . that's how I know. Ah yes, the vicious murdering specimens known as "sporks" . . . It _is_ true.

**Piper:** Thank you for the advice it was helpful, since we have no idea what we're doing . . . But I have no idea what a beta-reader is . . . So I'm asking anyone that knows : What is a beta-reader?

**MoroTheWolfGod:** Thank you for sticking with the story this far!

**Viperthe strange:** Bagel is one of my friend's names and she helps us come up with fic ideas. We must all destroy the sporks!

**Nightblue**: People think it's cute! more shiny eyes

**IloveFruitsBasket:** Thank you for being the first to review! And any review is never boring because that means people are actually reading our story. even more shiny eyes

**SamaNeko/MyMuseDeath: **Ok, we will read yours!

**Sora Chi: **We're original! But do you think he knew that before this? ...He probably did, but oh well, I like to think he didn't.

**Krissy119 and KittyVicious: **More people think it was cute! shiny eyes to the extreme

Well, I think that was it. Gosh, it's 5:10 a.m. Oh well, I was asleep all day. Aaah, the summer.


	6. the englutining and weird dreams redone

A Second Half Added 

So, my computer isn't working well,other wise I would have updated sooner. And, it's like a sequel to chapter five. My computer won't let me use word.

Disclaimer-See chapter five. And the idea for this chapter goes to Archergirl87, so it's not completely mine. There are some other copyrighted characters mentioned, and I don't own them either.

Kazuma had , yet again, hidden the pixie sticks and it was up to Kyo to find them. He had almost given up hope when night came and went, but it was worth the raw sugar. The next day, he again set out on search of them.

That night, Kazuma and Kyo,who was taking a break from his search, were watching tv.

"Cook something," Kazuma said after a little while.

"Why do I have to?" whined Kyo.

"Because I suck at it."

So Kyo went to the kitchen because he couldn't argue with that.

That's when he saw them. They were behind the Coca-Cola all this time!

And all the sudden, he had this idea: to mix the two together. How that would taste!

He got out the pixie sticks and soda and poured them into a container that just happened to look like a test tube from a lab. Taking each ingredient in his hands he poured them in and laughed manically.

"Muahahahaaahahaaaaa!The concoction is finally complete!" And there was lightning and thunder that no one else could hear, same goes for eerie music.

The brew bubbled and sizzled at the top of the so called test tube which somehow got turned into a beaker instead because they can hold more. He engluted it down and started cooking whatever it is he decided to cook.

Kyo walked back out to the tv. "It's in the kitchen, you have to get it yourself."

Kazuma got up and went to the kitchen to get the food. That's when he noticed that the pixie sticks had been found. They were next to the cola. He had the same idea Kyo did only without the lightning and thunder and eerie music no one else could hear and then went back to the tv.

* * *

After the tv watching, both Kyo and Kazuma went to sleep. Neither of them knew about how the strange concoction they had had would influence their sleep. . .

As soon as Kyo was in bed, he fell right to sleep.

Immediantly, Kyo was surrounded by rainbows and gummi bears all dancing around. They were all singing.

The red gummi bear came up to him and said ,"Join us! Join us in the peace and love!" in a squeaky voice.

"...No..." Kyo said.

The gummi bears all laughed in even more squeaky voices and went floating away into the sky. Kyo was floating too, for some reason, he was following the gummi bears and he felt happy and he actuallly joined in on the peace and love.

They had gummi feasts and gummi games and gummi songs. But soon, the sugar ran out and Kyo wanted to leave.

"Oh, we well let you leave in peace," the gummi bears said but as Kyo turned to leave, he heard the loading of guns. Strangely enough, the gummy bears were holding spears.

"You said I could leave in peace!"

The red one, which seemed to be the leader, sighed. "The human language is so complicated, we meant you could leave...IN PIECES!"

Kyo screamed and ran down the hill trying to hide from the savage gummi bears.

Meanwhile...

Kazuma landed somewhere, in his dream, that he had seen pictures of. But he couldn't quite picture where he was. Out of nowhere, a park ranger appeared holding a sign saying 'you are here.'

"What do you mean I'm in Yellowstone National Park?" Kazuma asked.

But, before the question could be answered, he found himself in a flying rowboat with penguins wearing curly wigs of all colors. He was the one doing all the rowing.

"Why am I doing all the rowing!"

One of the penguins quacked something to him.

"I don't care if it's you first day! Start rowing!"

The penguins reached into their curly wigs and pulled out shotguns. Seeing that he was about to be killed by maniac penguins he ran for his life , falling from the boat into a cave. Where a person faking a Scottish accent was waiting for him.

"Good goodness, man! Running away from those 'ittle penguins! You're supposed to know how to kill people!"

"Not penguins! And I don't know how to kill people! Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Tidus from Final Fantasy X suddenly shows up. "Help! I can't swim!"

"Then how did you win all those blitzball games?" asked a certain astonished authoress who couldn't belive what she was typing.

"Floaties!"

The guy faking a Scottish accent yelled , for no apparent reason, "Nooooooo!" And with that, everyone who wasn't on tv, besides the penguins and gummi bears, disappeared so they could go eat some cloud and rendevous with Prince Chad of Los Angeles who knew Spider-Man.

Kazuma was alone in rainbow land this time when he heard a familiar yelling. "Aaaaaahhh! Stop it, or I'll eat you! I'll eat you aaalll!"

Kyo and Kazuma caught up to eachother and ran away from the gummi bears and penguins , and off into the sunset.

That's when they woke up. They met eachother in the hall and both said at the same time, "Never drink coke with pixie sticks."

Then Kyo had to add his input. "Wouldn't it be 'cocacola'?"

"It's the same thing."

"No it's not. Coke is in the silver can and cocacola is in the red one."

"I thought coke was the diet version."

"Whatever, but the real question is : is there even cocacola or coke in Japan?"

"Probably."

"Why don't we ask the internet?"

"This house doesn't have internet connection."

"WHAT! But it's Japan!"

* * *

Engluting means 'chugged.' 


	7. Wow

Wow, its really been awhile, but school started and everything. So, anyway, for once, I'm acutally typing this in the afternoon instead of late at night. I find that surprising...

Disclaimer- Well, the disclaimer on page one seems to be what fanfics are for, so I'm just going to say I don't own anything that does belong to me...

* * *

It was staring at him, with it's curious eyes and bright hair. They had both gotten in trouble for this earlier that week. But it was too weird to stay away from. How did it work? He reached out his hand and the other did the same until both their hands were pressed against the others. It wasn't really the other one's hand though. It was cold and caused a sort of barrier between the two.

It was specially strange... seeing as there was nothing else like it. Again and again and again he tried the same thing, the other copying, move for move. As if knowing what he was going to do next. He'd never seen anything like this except for in the substance he was staring at. But he wasn't really looking at the substance, but only wondering how the other was there, how could he be there?

He left the room. Came back, and it was there. Went through this two more times. Got the same result twice. He came back with another object, a battery he found on the floor, and that was also there still. It was like an alternate universe. But not really, because it was exactly the same. . .just turned around a little.

Perhaps it was a gate way to an alternate dimension.

That got him thinking, what if there are infinite universes, where only one atom changed in the process, therefore changing everything. Or some universes that were exactly identical to this one, as the change in the evolution hasn't occurred yet. Wow...

So maybe he could get to the other side...

**!SMASH!**

"Kyo! I told you to stop messing with that mirror!"

* * *

Yeah, it was kind of short, but my brain has been drained of ideas due to excessive essays. And at the beginning of the year too!...Well, not the exact beginning , school started a month ago, but that's still really early...We couldn't have been in school that long?... 


	8. Hair cut

Probably another short one . . . But I'm not sure yet.

* * *

I own nothing except my computer and this broken pen . . . How dare you break on me in the middle of the day! Well . . . whatever . . .

So there comes a day in everyone's life when their hair goes wild-like in tangles. Young, little people usually don't bother combing it out, so they let it get longer and longer until you can't see their eyes. Kyo, however didn't have this luxury because Kazuma wanted to cut it before that happened. So you can see his problem here.

"How 'bout we wait until it's just a little longer?"

"I have money now," said Kazuma using the most used excuse for spending that I hear.

"I don't care about money except when it's used to buy things working for the side of good! And keep your hands on the wheel!"

"It's a red light."

So the car ride continued on until Kyo finally realized that he would have to get his hair cut. But that didn't happen until he actually got inside the salon or whatever it was, and was afraid of causing a scene that he reluctantly shut his loud little trap. Aw, that was mean of me. Rephrasing: He reluctantly quieted down.

He sat down in one of chairs in front of a table full of old magazines. There were girls everywhere talking about what styles were "in." Some didn't even seem to be there for any reason. The place in itself seemed to be full of noises. Blow dryers, people talking and sinks running. It was kind of hectic . . .

When he finally went into the zone with the most people in it, he sat down and found the chair went up and down. He'd have to get one of these . . .

So this lady sprayed his hair and pulled it this way and that and cut it off with this awful slicing sound . . . His hair! His bright orange hair! Whyyyy!

He was sad no longer when he saw his head in the mirror after 15 minutes. It actually looked ok. Even as he walked out, he heard someone say he was cute. So he was officially "in."

Thus came to be the bright orange top we know and love. Although I'd like to see how it would look spiked . . . so many possibilities . . .

* * *

Well, . . . oh great, I forgot what I was going to say . . . Oh well . . . 


End file.
